Snowstorm
by SerenityWinter
Summary: For Natasha Romanoff, the past was a place she never wanted to visit again. But when she's forced to run back to Russia, secrets are uncovered and her life is changed. Will things ever be back to normal or has Natasha gone to the point of no return?
1. Bad Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, Disney, any of the characters, etc.**

 **A/N:** **I really hope you guys like this story. Chapter Two will hopefully be tomorrow.**

 **Snowstorm**

 **By SerenityWinter**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Bad Girls**

 **File Number:** 198466

 **Subject:** Natasha Romanova aka The Black Widow

A phone conversation with two Russian agents, Abraham Strolovksi and Igor who will be acknowledged from now on as Agent X and Agent Y.

Agent Y: What about the Romanova girl?

Agent X: A ruthless assassin is nice to have, but things can get messy.

Agent Y: Of course things are going to get messy. We're working with fucking assassins here Igor. What did you think was going to happen?

Agent X: What information could you get?

Agent Y: Most of the files were redacted.

Agent X: So? Do your job, Agent Katrovoran

Agent Y: You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that most of the files were redacted, but I was able to salvage some of the information.

Agent X: Well, what did you find?

Agent Y: From what I gather, Romanova did have a history of insubordination, but could be an extremely valuable asset. Most of the insubordination began after she left the Red Room.

Agent X: Are we seriously considering Romanova? She's a cold-hearted bitch and tough to handle.

Agent Y: Of course she is, that's why we want her.

Agent X: [chuckles] I'd be open to the idea of hiring her, but how do we contact her?

Agent Y: Not sure. She's been hiding out. Escaped the Red Room years ago.

Agent X: Escaped or graduated?

Agent Y: Doesn't matter. How do we find her?

Agent X: Maybe we should give up. We don't have a clue where she is.

Agent Y: Think about what a valuable edition she could be

Agent X: We can try. Two secret agents and an assassin graduated from the Red Room, what could go wrong?

Agent Y: [laughs] Just-

Agent Y:...

Agent X: Hello? Abraham? Agent Strolovksi, are you alright?

Agent Y: We can't talk here. The line isn't secure, someone's listening.

Agent X: Shit. Who?

Agent Y: I don't know. It could be S.H.I.E.L.D or anybody else. Hydra, The Hand, anybody. It isn't safe.

Agent X: We should talk in person. It's safer.

Agent Y: Alright, meet me at the regular place. The covered winter bridge by the Christmas palace.

Agent X: See you then.

 **Call Terminates**

Natasha Romanoff wondered how to cold managed to seek out and bite every part of her exposed skin. Of course, it had been a while since she'd visited Russia. And even the last time she was there wasn't exactly a visit. The cold did take some getting used to, even in Spring.

She pulled the warm hat further down her head and wrapped the heavy jacket around her. This place held so many memories, not all of them good. She heard a voice behind her, "What are you doing here, Natasha?"

Natasha turned around, "You're not as stealthy as you think, Agent Barton. I could hear you mouth breathing at full volume behind me. How'd you track me down?"

"We're the same," Clint said, "when you're in trouble, go to the place no one would expect. The place that holds the most trauma."

"We're not the same," she snapped.

Seeing the look on his face, Natasha immediately regretted her harsh tone. "I'm sorry, Clint. I did what I had to do."

"Doing what you have to do and faking your own death are two entirely separate things. I noticed you didn't put that much effort into it this time. You must be getting lazy, Nat."

The assassin sighed, "The circumstances were… special. Things are different now."

Clint stepped towards her, "Something monumental would have to change for you to run like that."

"They're after me, Clint."

"It can't be-"

She cut him off, "It is."

They both knew what was going on. There were only a handful of things that made Natasha scared and only a few weren't dead. But there was the thing she feared most. The people that had made her life a living hell and the place she was trapped. The Red Room. "I know what you're going to say, but staying and fighting isn't an option. Not this time."

"We can help you," Clint said.

Her voice softened, "Not this time. Just let me go. I can't risk you or the rest of the team. You have no idea how dangerous these people are, Clint."

"That doesn't mean you just give up!"

"I'm not giving up," Natasha insisted.

"Yeah, you are, Tasha. You told me that we should just stop trying."

"I'm not saying that-"

"You are!" Clint's voice got louder, "That's exactly what you're saying. I thought I knew you, but I guess I don't. Not anymore. I'm disappointed in you, Tasha."

With that, the archer turned and walked away. A few minutes, and he was out of sight. Natasha stood there alone, freezing in the darkness. How fitting.

She remained for a few moments while the cold winds blew in her hair, sending chills through her bones. Natasha didn't really care about the cold anymore despite the memories it brought back. Over the years, Nat had perfected the art of shoving the memories into the dark place in the back of her mind. The place where no one could ever find them. Especially the place that she'd never think about those thoughts again.

She had to will herself to go back to the hotel room she had gotten with cash and a fake name, of course. Despite her extensive knowledge and training, she couldn't risk anything.

The flight to Africa was in the morning, hopefully, she could disappear there for a little while. Natasha changed and crawled into the cheap bed. The cold air seeped through the thin sheets and she wrapped the blankets more tightly around her. She had to be up early the next morning, Natasha knew that.

Natasha couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. It definitely wasn't the cheap and cold room that was keeping her up, though. The people who were after her, they were dangerous. Sleeping with one eye open wasn't enough. They were coming for her, and they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted.


	2. Scars

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney, Marvel, or any of the characters.**

 **A/N: So, here's chapter two. There might be a surprise in there, but you'll have to find out for yourself. Hopefully Eos Chapter Two will be coming later this week. My goal is to have it finished before Sunday. Wish me luck and don't forget to review!**

 **Chapter Two: Scars**

By 4am, Natasha was already dressed and prepared for her flight. She carefully donned a black wig and sunglasses as well as a hoodie to hide her face. When she reached the airport, she was careful and kept moving. She had a passport, plane ticket, and an alias.

That would be enough to get her to Africa, where she could finally disappear. It pained Natasha to leave her team, but it was bound to happen sometime. Better that it happened before she could get any more attached.

Of course, it was the only life she'd ever known. The training and brainwashing had ensured that. Natasha made her way through the airport and found her gate. Her seating group was called and she got in line. She leaned over to see how many people were in line. Extremely recognizable, there were two soldiers in line before her. Most definitely from the Red Room. The scars on their arms and neck tattoos weren't exactly discreet.

Natasha put on a baseball cap and snuck out of line. She went into the bathroom and tossed the wig in the trash and changed her jacket. Natasha had studied the airport map in advance, so it wasn't that difficult to sneak into the back entrance. She had to move fast, so she got rid of her bag and stuffed the papers and passports into her pocket. Making her way through the masses of people, she kept her head down. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Red Room agents tailing her.

No matter how much she tried to blend into the crowd, it seemed impossible to lose them.

She quickly ducked into a hallway that led to the kitchens. Footsteps closed in behind her. A familiar voice, "Romanova."

"Barton," she addressed him.

Clint, wearing a leather jacket and cap, kept his head down.. The hallway they were in didn't have many people in it, they had to get ot a more populated area quickly. Quickly, that is, if they wanted to lose the extremely dangerous agents chasing them.

"I'm being tailed. It's _them_."

Clint coughed, "Yeah, I noticed. We need to get out of here. Quickly."

Natasha was careful to keep her voice low, "No shit. I was thinking the kitchens."

"Good thinking. From there, we can take the halfway and then the emergency exit."

For a brief period of time, the pair thought they had lost them, but they were sadly wrong. Many staircases and hallways later, they reached the tarmac. There were a few people taking care of the luggage. Natasha knew that the Red Room had no problem with the whole 'leave no witnesses' thing.

It was an open stretch of land to safety. The two agents following them quickly rounded the corner to see nothing. Luckily for Clint and Natasha, the agents kept running, searching for them.

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha were pretending to load the luggage cart, disguised as baggage handlers. Surprisingly, the neon vests and orange caps were enough to fool them. Natasha said under her breath, "What do we do now?"

"We get the hell out of here."

They snuck through the building, doing their best to avoid the security cameras. Soon, they made it to a hidden location. "What's the plan?" Clint asked.  
"What plan?"

"The getaway plan!"

"You didn't have a plan?"

"The _plan_ was to get on a plane and go to Africa! You were the one who showed up, so I figured you would have a plan."

"Where are we supposed to go?"

Natasha sighed, "I know a place we could go."

The two of them got into the car that Clint had brought. Realistically, the car that Clint had probably stolen. Natasha gave him the directions, that led to a remote cabin in the woods. They got out of the car. "What is this place?" Clint asked.

"Don't worry about it."

Natasha unlocked the cabin door with a key she had in her pocket. The cabin's interior was surprisingly warm and well decorated.

"Do you own the cabin?" Clint ask.

"We have more important things to be focusing on right now," Natasha said, exasperated.

The cabin was furnished quite nicely. There was a fluffy rug on the living room floor and soft lighting throughout the rooms. Natasha made her way to the kitchen, where there was a small table with two chairs as well as a modern stove, fridge, and dark painted mahogany cabinets.

"What do you say to braised leeks with mozzarella and fried eggs?" Natasha asked.

They had just sat down to eat, when they heard someone unlocking the door. Natasha quickly pushed back the rug and removed a loose floorboard, retrieving two guns and ammo. Clint didn't hesitate, taking one of the guns as they both moved against the wall, hidden from view. They looked at each other and knew what the plan was. Ambush.

It felt like slow motion as the door opened. Natasha saw who it was and dropped her gun. The woman standing in the entryway ran and hugged Natasha. After a few moments, Clint asked, "Natasha, who is this?"

The two women stepped away from each other and Natasha quickly smoothed her hair down, clearing her throat. "Uh, Agent Barton, this is my wife."

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **A/N: There it is, I dropped the gay. What did you guys think of this chapter? Don't forget to review! Thanks :)**


	3. Excelsior!

**When a hero dies**

I dedicate this story to an amazing man and hero, Stan Lee. A mailman, security guard, a man mistaken for Hugh Hefner, and so much more. He will be missed by all. Thankfully, he lived a full life and will live forever in our memories. Still, things will never be the same. It's always sad when a hero dies.

"Onward and upward to greater glory."

Rest in peace, my beloved hero. You created an entire universe for those of us who didn't belong in this one. We'll never forget you.

 **Excelsior!**


	4. Mission

**End of Chapter Two**

 **A/N: There it is, I dropped the gay. What did you guys think of this chapter? Don't forget to review! Thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of its characters, etc.**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter, I go a bit deeper into Natasha's past. I don't really have anything else to say except enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Mission**

" **...Agent Barton, this is my wife."**

 **There was silence as the three of them exchanged confused glances. "Natalie, who is this?" The woman asked.**

" **Maybe we should sit down," Natasha or** _ **Natalie**_ **said.**

 **They took a seat in the living room on the same couch. Natasha leaned over to the woman and spoke quietly, "Can you give us a moment?"**

 **The woman nodded and left the room.**

 **After a brief period, Natasha broke the silence, "Uh, Clint, I'm bisexual."**

 **He was still in shock but hid it well. "Okay."**

" **I probably should've told the team I was married."  
** " **Yeah, no shit," Clint scoffed, "I'm fine with the fact you're bisexual. I just- I thought we were a team, Nat. If you'd told me you were married then, I would've-"**

" **You're mad, aren't you?" Natasha asked.**

" **I'm not mad, it's just- you're my friend. I want to meet the people you're with, no matter who they are. Because I care about you."**

" **Well, we both have questionable pasts, but I want to be honest with you."**

" **There's no reason we can't start now."**

" **Does she know? About you, I mean."**

" **She's a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She knows our identities, we can trust her."**

 **Clint nodded, "I'd like to meet her."**

 **The woman- Natasha's wife- emerged from the other room. "Clint this is my wife, Catherine. Cat, this is my best friend Clint."**

 **Catherine had a faint Russian accent, "It's nice to meet you, Clint. Natalie's spoken fondly of you."**

" **To be honest, I didn't know you existed until a few minutes ago." Clint glared at Natasha. "But she cares about you, so I think we'll get along fine."**

" **I'm sorry for coming here unannounced, but we need your help and we don't have much time," Natasha said.**

" **It's them, isn't it," Catherine said softly.**

 **Natasha nodded. "I don't know how they found me."**

" **I can get you guys out of here. First, I need you to tell me everything about the people that are after you. About the Red Room."**

 **Natasha's shoulders tensed. It was the first time she'd heard that name in a long time. "I graduated a while ago and left. I changed my name and tried to get as far away as possible. Maybe the US wasn't far enough."**

" **How'd they find you?" Clint asked.**

" **I'm not sure. They must have agents planted that tracked me down. I faked my death, but it wasn't very convincing," Natasha said.**

" **If it didn't fool me, it probably didn't fool them either," Clint said.**

" **We need to take them down," Catherine said.**

" **No, what I need to do is get out of the country. Alone. I can't put you at risk. Cate, it's already dangerous enough for you here. You have a family, Clint."**

" **You need a plan. These people won't let you go easily," Catherine said, "they're coming after you for a reason. Any idea what it could be?"**

" **Nope," Natasha said as she stood up, "but whatever it is, it can't be good." she walked over to the loose floorboard and covered it back up with the rug.**

" **Where's Petra?" Natasha asked.**

" **Closet safe," Catherine responded, "right where you left it."**

 **Natasha left the room and Clint turned to Catherine, "Petra?"**

" **Natalie's favorite gun."**

 **A moment later, Natasha returned and reloaded the pistol. She reached behind the refrigerator and pulled out a file stuffed with papers and photographs. Clint and Catherine watched at Natasha carefully laid everything out on the kitchen island.**

" **What's this?" Clint asked. He stood and made his way over to the island, tilting his head to look at the photos.**

" **Some information on the Red Room," the redhead held up a drawing that looked like a police sketch, "This is Madame B., the one behind all of this. She fed me, taught me, tortured me."**

 **The look of utter disgust on Natasha's face told Clint all he needed to know about her time there. Madame B. was the one that ruined Natasha's life, and he determined she would pay for her actions.**

" **They never stay in one place for long," Natasha said as she laid down the photos, "always striking at unexpected times. Rarely leaving witnesses."**

" **What about the agents at the airport?" Clint asked, "Plenty of witnesses there."**

" **I said rarely, not never. Right now, I just need a way out of the country."**

" **Even if we can get you out of here, these people will still be out there," Catherine said.**

" **They're dangerous, like Hydra." Natasha said, "Cut off a head…"**

" **Two more will grow in its place," Catherine finished, "Yeah, I get it."**

" **They aren't really aware of you, so with a hat and hoodie you should be able to escape without being recognized," Natasha said.**

" **What about you?" Clint asked.**

" **Don't worry about it," Natasha said, unfolding a medium-sized map and laying it on the table. "This is the surrounding area. The cabin is here, surrounded by quite a few miles of forest and this is the airport."**

" **So the airport is our way out?" Clint asked.**

 **Natasha confirmed it with a not.**

" **I'm guessing it's not that simple," he said.**

" **The Red Room's agents often use the airport for various… missions," Natasha said, "you need a clear path first."**

" **I have a friend near here, he's a pilot," Catherine suggested, "and owes me a favor. We can trust him."**

" **The areas still flooded with agents," Natasha said, "But there are several entrances. Easy to find a way around. Taking off is the tricky part."**

" **Maybe we should get some backup," Catherine said.**

" **I can't bring anyone into this. It's my problem. I need to get you two out of the county. Priority one, okay?" Natasha said.**

 **Clint averted Natasha's gaze.**

 **She cleared her throat, "Now, we need a plan and lots of weapons."**

" **I can help with that," Catherine said, "follow me."**

 **Catherine led them outside and around to the side of the cabin. There was a small wooden trap door leading down to the cellar.**

 **They each, in turn, went down the ladder. After Catherine flipped a switch, the lights each turned on, illuminating a relatively high-tech base. Natasha walked over towards one of the walls and pressed a button. A door slid open revealing the open cabinet holding various weapons.**

 **She weighed two different guns before choosing one and carefully setting it aside. Natasha said, "Been awhile since I've seen this place."**

" **I upgraded some things and got a more advanced computer system," Catherine responded. She tugged back her sandy colored hair into a ponytail and headed over to one of the computers, "I've been keeping an eye on the airport and surrounding area. Pretty quiet lately."**

 **Clint followed Natasha over to the computer and peered over Catherine's shoulder, "That's a good thing, right?"**

 **Nat turned to look at him, "Not necessarily. If they've been quiet for a little while, means they're probably laying low and planning something. Something that probably isn't good."**

" **Yeah, these are not good people," the archer said under his breath.**

 **The blonde woman pulled up a satellite map and zoomed in on the airport. She gestured towards the edge of the airport, "Sometimes they send out patrols around here, but there haven't really been any recently."**

" **How did you get the map?" he asked.**

" **Drones," Catherine answered simply.**

 **Natasha instructed, "Cat, you should probably contact your pilot friend and do a bit of research on the aircraft there. Clint, I need your help with weapons and equipment. You need to be armed. Heavily. We need to find a way in, fast. We head out tomorrow."**

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you'd like to see me write next. Special shoutout to SswolfsS for the comments and support. I might be putting Eos and Snowstorm on a bit of a hiatus. There's an Amazing Spiderman fic that's about 15 chapters. I wrote it a while ago and am still debating whether or not to post it. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a nice weekend! (Updates to come)**


End file.
